Hetalia Gakuen Class Meeting
by arian kaminari
Summary: Saat ada Class Meeting Di Hetalia Gakuen ada seorang yang tidak diundang  Warning: OC dan mungkin OOC


Hetalia Gakuen Class Meeting

Hi ini Arian kaminari

Akhirnya bisa bikin fic baru

Genre : hmmm Humor mungkin

Karakter : China,Japan,,DLL,termasuk beberapa OC yang nggak mungkin disebut satu-satu (males)

Rating : K+

Warning : OC dan mungkin OOC

Disclaimer APH ©Hidekaz Himayura –sama

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Suatu hari di Hetalia Gakuen ada sebuah Class meeting besar-besaran untuk Kelas Asia.

"Ayo cepetan supaya bisa dimulai cepet" Kata sang ketua divisi Asia sekaligus guru tergalak disekolah.

Sementara guru teriak-teriak kayak orang sarap

Korea Selatan lagi teriak-teriak ngelihatin gambar yaoi di laptop dengan tulisan "laptop is originated in Korea" editan teman sekelasnya.

Jepang ngasah katananya China lagi membaca sebuah buku

Indonesia lagi depresi karena berita video Ariel Peterporn.

Dan masih banyak kelakuan aneh negara lain dari ujung ruangan sampai ujungnya lagi.

"YANG DIBELAKANG DIAM!"teriak guru killer itu sambil melempar penghapus ke belakang auditorium itu,

Karena kejadian pelemparan penghapus itu lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya author memberikan apa yang terjadi ketika penghapus itu terlempar ke belakang ini yang terjadi,

Slow motion (On)

Saat penghapus itu melewati para Negara lain,

"AWAS,aru"teriak China sembunyi ke bawah mejanya."Innalillahi"kata Indonesia dengan reflek seperti di film Mat**x

Dengan tanpa sengaja karena reflek Jepang memotong penghapus itu menjadi dua dengan katananya,Dengan beberapa suara dari Negara lain sepeti:

"Bahara Ghari"

"Dikkat"

"Astaghfirullah"

Dan beberapa kata dalam bahasa lain.

Slowmotion (Off)

Ahkirnya potongan penghapus itu satu mengenai Korea Selatan dilaptopnya hinga jari-jarinya hancur tertindih layar laptop yang menutup dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Dan satu lagi mengenai kepala panda sampai copot yang ternyata,"RUSSIA?"kata para Negara Asia serentak.

Russia hanya bisa menjawab dengan kata "private,Become one with Russia ,da?"

"kamu ngapain disini Russia" kata sang guru.

"karena sebagian besar wilayahku di Asia ,Turkey sebagian wilayahnya diEropa kemarin datang ke class meeting Eropa ,da"jawab Russia.

Semua yang diaudiotorium melotot ke Turkey.

"hei aku ke sana untuk mengangu Greece "jawab Negara bertopeng itu.

"mari kita selesaikan di balai sidang sekolah"kata sang semua orang di Divisi Asia,Divisi Eropa Divisi America ,Divisi Africa dan divisi Austro-Oceania

Di balai sidang yang sangat besar dengan lambang sekolah menghiasi meja hakim dan tembok belakang balai itu serta bendera semua Negara dipajang dibelakang setiap kursi dan meja didepanya yang bertuliskan nama Negara yang menduduki kursi itu Minus Russia dan Turkey yang kursinya didepan meja hakim dan tentunya sang hakim dan pejabat pejabat sidang yang authornya tidak tahu namanya apa."Ayo kita mulai sidang perkara Turkey-Russia karena melanggar UUS(Undang- Undang Sekolah) Pasal 12 ayat 3 tentang pembagian kelas dan aktivitas kelas,desu yo"jawab orang yang memakai baju seperti polisi dan topi tapi sangat pendek tidak seperti Negara lain.

"Sweden pinjam dambolismu sebentar "minta England ke Negara Eropa utara itu.

"Tentu" jawab Sweden memberikan kardus bertuliskan ENGLAND.

England langsung memasukan micronation Sealand ke dalam dambolis dan menendangnya keluar kampus sekolah.

"America lanjutkan"suruh England ke Negara adidaya itu.

America maju dan memakai topi seperti topi polisi yang dibawanya dengan tulisan "hero"di sampingnya.

"kita sambut si maniak teh ,beralis ulat bulu dan sekarang memakai wig seperti gulali yang mulia Iggy seluruh murid diharapkan berdiri "Kata America dengan nada terpaksa.

"silahkan duduk lagi "kata Inggris duduk di kursi hakim dengan bendera union jack dibelakangnya."kita berada disini dengan kasus Turkey dan Russia melawan seluruh murid di sekolah ini bagaimana pembelaanmu Russia dahulu"tanya Inggris ingin mendengarkan pembelaan Negara pencinta vodka Russia duduk di kursi saksi kursinya hancur.

"aahhh busby chair ku hancur lagi ,America bukannya sudah ku bilang disimpen di tempat yang aman !"Tanya England marah.

"karena kursi saksi kemarin rusak pas banget waktu kamu suruh aku simpen kursinya jadi kusimpen disini"jawab America dengan polosnya."AMERICA NO BAKA"teriak England marah lagi."`Cepetan ambil yang baru!"suruh England.

Setelah busby chair diganti dengan kursi biasa sidang dilanjutkan."waktu para nenek moyangnya Mongolia-kun meninggal warisannya wilayahku sebesar itu jadi nggak bisa di ganggu gugat,da"jawab Russia."sekarang kita panggil saksi Prussia"kata England memangil Prussia."Ore sama waktu wilayah kekuasanku yang awesome di hapus oleh para sekutu Russia mengubah daerah Könisberg di jadikan kalinigrad berarti warisan itu ditambah buktinya diary ku nomor 12456248"jawab mantan Negara itu.

"Oke,saksi selanjuntnya Mongolia yang masih punya cetakan asli warisan itu dan panggil guru bahasa Mongolia kuno".

Saat setelah cetakan warisan yang berumur lebih dari 100 tahun itu diperiksa hasilnya adalah

"menurut hasil terjemahan dari guru kita bertuliskan :

Mongolia secara legal mendapatkan perawatan dari China dan wilayah kekuasan China sampai ia mendapatkan kemerdekaan.

Poland mendapatkan wilayahnya beberapa pembacaaan warisan yang sangat panjang,Russia mendapatkan wilayah seluruh wilayah pegunungan ural sampai Finlandia dan ujungnya lagi di dekat Manchuria "kata England saat membaca terjemahannya.

Setelah membaca terjemahan itu seluruh ruang sidang cengo,

"jadi Russia itu Asia atau Eropa ?tanya seorang murid."Tapi menurut UUD(Undang-Undang Dunia) sebelah pegunungan ural disebut sebagai Asia tapi ibu kotanya ada di Eropa "lanjut England.

"sekarang Russia kita bilang Negara trans- continental dan hanya boleh datang ke class meeting Eropa saja akhirnya kasus Russia akhirnya selesai lanjut ke kasusnya Turkey "kata England sambil mengetok palu ke kepalanya America(ralat)ke meja sidang.

TO BE CONTINUE…..

x.x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

sampai sini dulu ah nulis nya lupa waktu cerita Cooking with nation masih lanjut tapi belom ada inspirasi

Note :aku bikin Divisi Austro –Oceania karena kalau Australia hanya satu Negara doang jadi kubikin Oceania kalau yang nggak tahu Oceania apa!Oceania adalah kumpulan Negara-Negara kepulauan kecil di laut pasifik

Aku bikin England hakimnya karena dia ketua OSIS di hetalia gakuen kalau gak salah

Tolong reviewnya


End file.
